


Castell is Burning

by Stormchildknight



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blasters are horrifying when you have knowledge of soft tissue damage, Cal Kestis is a bab and Karla will treat him as such, Let's see if we can write a fic in which the Republic (and the CIS) commit fewer war crimes, No beta readers; we die like the population of Alderaan, THere really should be an in-universe Hague Convention Rome Protocol and Geneva Conventions, There will be angst and fluff and terrible terrible ration packs, War is hell and I will write it being such, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchildknight/pseuds/Stormchildknight
Summary: As the Clone Wars drag into their third year and the Outer Rim sieges begin, it falls to Jedi Generals Jaro Tapal and Karla Irway to crack Castell in the name of the Republic.Aided by their trusted clones, officers of the Republic Navy and a detachment of Clone Commandos headed up by Jedi Knights Akira Moy'lera and Fiann Taylis, both Generals believe they are more than up to the task, but the people of Castell and the CIS have other plans, and they are getting desperate.
Relationships: Jaro Tapal & Clone Troopers, Jaro Tapal/Original Character(s), Jedi Original Character/Clones





	Castell is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm playing with a lot of OCs, but that's cos it's easier than pulling in the main cast of known Jedi and Clones cos all of their actions are so well documented and the Siege of Castell is a blank canvas in terms of literally everything beyond we know it fell at some point during the Outer Rim Sieges.

The briefing area of the Praetor Class Battle Cruiser Berethon’s Courage was rammed. Eighteen physical sentients and a further twenty-eight holograms filled the space, as the Castel system span around slowly on the central holographic table. Dozens of red spots marked the locations of separatist vessels and squadrons as being reported via the reconnaissance teams that are dropped into the system ahead of the main fleet.

Jedi general master Karla Irway spoke with the calm assurance of a veteran officer.

“According to Commander Kyron, the separatists have eight Providence class dreadnoughts, 12 Lucrehulks, 30 Providence class destroyers, 16 Recuscant Class Dreadnoughts, 60 Recuscant class light destroyers two Golan class defence platforms, and at least 100 Munificent class frigates. As we anticipated Castel is well defended, both in orbit and on the ground. There are also estimated to be dozens of anti-orbital batteries on the ground.”

Karla paused, glancing over her audience

“Admiral Gollesh, you will take fourth and fifth squadrons, and target the Defence Platforms. Captain Farfalla and the _Ascendancy_ will all support you. Myself and General Tapal will take First, Second and Third Squadron and aim for the enemy’s main fleet. Our objective is to eliminate the enemy dreadnought formations and Golan defence platforms, followed by the rest of their fleet. Once that’s done we can begin the planetary assault.”

At this point Master Tapal’s Hologram spoke.

“We have assets planetside already, which will assist us in dealing with some of the problem Castell presents. Any non-warship vessels attempting to leave the system are to be permitted to flee. We wish to avoid civilian casualties as much as possible. Planetary bombardment is limited to known military targets until we have our own forces ground side to spot effectively.”

Karla’s gaze swept across the assembled Jedi and officers.

“Any questions?”

There was a universal shaking of heads.

“In that case you have your orders, to your battle stations my friends. May the force be with us."


End file.
